


Burn

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, bottomalex, reverse, smokesex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: [SMUT]«Non ho mai notato come mi guardi quando fumo» attesta «Ti piace così tanto?».Alessio annuisce, ipnotizzato da lui e dai suoi lievi movimenti. «Tanto» confessa e si sporge nella sua direzione per baciargli piano le dita della mano, attento a non bruciarsi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fondamentale per la storia è spiegare chi è Ayden James: è un attore porno che sembra la versione bella e pulita di Gennaro. Circa la metà dei suoi video consiste in lui e i suoi amichetti che fumano durante il sesso.
> 
> Tra l'altro ringrazio furandboots per aver condiviso con me la scoperta del sosia di Genn e questa è per te perchè si. Ringrazio tantissimo anche Suz perchè sò che betarmi fa schifo e tutte le persone che ho annoiato con questa fic ma anche Alessio e il suo pantalone beige che mi ha sbloccata #GrazieAlessio
> 
> Visto che è la mia vera e propria smut completa mi piacerebbe tantissimo sapere cosa ve ne sembra e se avete consigli o simili. Grazie millle e ora ho finito, buon lettura 

_Il fuoco non ha più fumo quando è diventato fiamma.  
(Rûmi)_

Alessio ha questa fantasia su Gennaro che non riesce proprio a dimenticare per quanto ci provi. Sa che è assurda, ma non può farci nulla: in quell'anno in cui sono stati insieme ne hanno parlato di fantasie, mettendole anche in pratica – alcune si sono rivelate addirittura meglio della loro immaginazione, altre son state del tutto demolite. Quella, però, non mai è riuscito a confessarla.

Non che sia qualcosa di estremo come quella _cosa_ mezza bondage che un giorno aveva proposto Gennaro e che gli aveva lasciato i segni delle manette per almeno una settimana o quella proposta da lui in cui chiedeva a Gennaro di parlargli _sporco_ con il risultato di finire a ridere nel bel mezzo del rapporto.

Forse c'entra che da quella fantasia è partita la sua infatuazione per il compagno.

Tuttavia, succede che una sera trova il coraggio di esternarla, non sa perché, non ha idea di quale angolo remoto del proprio cervello lo spinga a parlare.

Quando lo fa, sono in un hotel fuori Novara, durante le riprese del video di _Stronger_. Sono già a letto nudi e intrecciati in un abbraccio con Genn che ha posato la testa sulla spalla dell'altro e che con un dito gli disegna ghirigori sul petto. Questo fino a che. dopo avergli baciato una porzione di pelle appena sotto la clavicola, si alza, fermandosi davanti il comodino, afferrando le sigarette e lamentandosi delle piastrelle fredde.

«Non potevamo girarlo a Napoli? Qui si gela» esclama, mentre si infila una felpa del compagno, per poi accendersi una sigaretta. Alessio ha visto quella scena milioni di volte eppure qualcosa _scatta,_ forse complice anche l'orgasmo appena avuto e l'euforia che gli pervade tutto il corpo. La mente non pensa alle conseguenze.

Si mette a sedere con la schiena contro la spalliera del letto così da poterlo osservare meglio – specialmente perché ama da morire quando Gennaro indossa indumenti propri, specie se sprovvisto di intimo.

«Dovresti farmi un pompino mentre fumi» dice, trattenendo il respiro e percependo il cuore che gli batte eccessivamente forte. È come aver trattenuto troppa aria nei polmoni per troppo tempo e finalmente avere la possibilità di rilasciarla.

Gennaro lo guarda, confuso, per qualche istante perché quello non ha nulla a che fare con le sue lamentele del freddo. Poi sorride, incredulo e scettico come se gli avesse detto qualcosa di ridicolo tipo che si sarebbe fatto i capelli color acquamarina.

«O faccio una cosa o l'altra» commenta «Ho solo una bocca, Alè, per quanto possa essere grande».

Alessio desidera morire. Ci prova a fingere indifferenza, ma fallisce nel momento in cui Gennaro torna sul letto con una mano a reggere il portacenere rosa e l'altra la sigaretta, ormai quasi finita e l'aria curiosa. «E poi è possibile?» lo sente dire.

Alessio cerca un posto per sotterrarsi mentre risponde, sentendo le guance diventargli rosse. «Ci sono dei video» tenta di spiegare, con la bocca improvvisamente secca «In cui tra una leccata e l'altra – beh, fumano e...» d'improvviso si interrompe, scuotendo il capo «Niente, lascia stare. Non so nemmeno perché te l'ho chiesto» continua a farfugliare frasi per negare quella sua fantasia che chiaramente il fidanzato trova troppa strana.

Ovviamente, Gennaro non lascia stare e spegne la sigaretta per mettersi seduto sulle gambe di Alessio, petto contro petto, studiandolo interessato e sorridendo incuriosito. La mano libera gioca con i suoi capelli sulla nuca, intrecciandoli. «Ne hai visti parecchi di questi video?» domanda, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

Alessio scrolla le spalle con finta indifferenza «Uno o due» risponde, mentendo perché ne ha visti parecchi, forse fin troppi. «Lasciamo stare, sul serio» prova a tagliare il discorso «Sicuramente è una cavolata e mi daresti fuoco, fa nulla. Insomma il video era bello e anche l'idea, ma tu sei maldestro e mi daresti fuoco. No, grazie».

Genn non insiste o aggiunge altro. Riprende la sigaretta, aspira il fumo e occasionalmente, glielo in faccia godendosi dell'attenzione minuziosa che Alessio gli dà, non perdendosi nessun movimento.

«Non ho mai notato come mi guardi quando fumo» attesta «Ti piace così tanto?».

Alessio annuisce, ipnotizzato da lui e dai suoi lievi movimenti. «Tanto» confessa e si sporge nella sua direzione per baciargli piano le dita della mano, attento a non bruciarsi «Rendono la tua bocca e le tue dita più ipnotici. Diventi irresistibile, come se potessi mai riuscirci a non morirti dietro».

Alessio ride piano, pronunciando l'ultima frase e guardando Gennaro negli occhi che sorride, compiaciuto dalla risposta. A sigaretta finita, non fa in tempo a dire nulla che Alessio lo bacia, con ferocia e lo fa sdraiare nuovamente. Gennaro si rassegna al fatto che anche quella notte la passeranno svegli, ma non è per nulla dispiaciuto.

*

Ora che sa della sua fantasia, Gennaro fa di tutto per far morire Alessio di frustrazione sessuale, il quale non si può sfogare perché sono in viaggio in macchina con Rufus e ciò lo fa impazzire. Non che Alessio non se lo aspettasse: il suo ragazzo è davvero uno stronzo quindi non è chissà quale sorpresa quando puntualmente, ad ogni pausa sigaretta, se lo ritrova davanti a fissarlo con lo sguardo che non sa mai se definire affamato o sensuale, mentre le sue labbra si contraggono per tenere fermo il filtro e che si riaprono per soffiargli il fumo in faccia – cosa che dovrebbe trovare fastidiosa, ma che, invece, gli provoca i brividi lungo la schiena come se fosse aria gelida che proviene dal cuore algido di Gennaro, che non perde occasione per prenderlo in giro.

Quest'ultimo poi, una sera, gli chiede di mostrargli i video di cui gli ha parlato. Alessio ne ha selezionato uno fra i tanti e probabilmente non in maniera così accurata.

Fa partire il video sul computer, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore ed è tutto un fascio di nervi. Gennaro che sta in silenzio, poi, non aiuta per niente.

L'assenza di suono permane finché Gennaro non scoppia a ridere d'improvviso. Alessio non sa se ritenersi offeso o meno mentre il ragazzo seduto sulle sue gambe ride in maniera eccessiva e soffoca un «Alè, ma quel tizio mi somiglia».

Alessio deglutisce e studia il viso dell'altro prima di rispondere, attento a non rivelare troppo, ma nemmeno troppo poco – perché sa che il compagno è una mina inesplosa e niente lo fa scoppiare come la gelosia. «Sì, lo so» ammette.

«Ed è per questo che vuoi che ti faccia questo?» domanda Gennaro, appena più serio e con lo sguardo concentrato, indagatore «Perché hai una cotta per questo e io gli somiglio?».

Una sua mano ora gli accarezza il collo con lentezza e Alessio reputa sempre più difficile trovare le parole, per via dell'eccitazione che inizia a prendere il sopravvento, insieme alla speranza «Non proprio».

«In che senso?» insiste il compagno e inizia ad accarezzargli il cavallo dei pantaloni, che diviene sempre più teso come il suo respiro sempre più accelerato come se avesse corso per anni per arrivare a quel preciso momento.

«Questo video l'ho scoperto anni fa, prima di noi. Guardavo lui e pensavo a te» è la confessione.

Gennaro sente la bramosia scorrergli con forza maggiore dentro di sè perché la solo idea lo rende onorato, desiderato, ma soprattutto eccitato. Sapeva che Alessio si era masturbato pensandolo, prima di loro, come aveva fatto anche lui, del resto, ma questa predilezione per un attore uguale a lui lo rende fiero ed euforico. È davvero qualcosa che lo fa impazzire sebbene non capisca la tempistica di quella confessione, dopo che si sono confessati le loro peggiori fantasie.

«Ma l'hai detto solo ora, perché?» chiede, dunque, aumentando la pressione del palmo sull'erezione ormai piena dell'altro ragazzo, che inizia a dare fastidio stretta nel jeans per via dell'eccitazione che aumenta a dismisura.

«Perché è imbarazzante dire al tuo ragazzo che ti segavi davanti a uno che è la sua brutta copia quando ancora non credevo di avere una minima speranza con lui».

Gennaro sbuffa e si ferma mentre lo guarda scettico: quell'attore è decisamente meno scheletrico di lui, più esperto e con un naso più aggraziato. Non può essere serio e allora «Non mentire, lui è più bello». Smette pure di accarezzarlo, indispettito e con le insicurezze che lottano per tornare a galla.

«Per me no» ammette Alessio, con naturalezza, perché per lui _davvero_ non esiste qualcuno più bello di Gennaro. Sarà l'amore, ma nonostante tutto, ai suoi occhi Gennaro è tutto quello che cerca e tutto di lui è _bello_. Quell'adorazione Gennaro la sente, sa che c'è poiché spesso lo prende in giro per questo e quindi sorride teneramente ora.

Ma dura poco, troppo poco, prima che quel sorriso venga spento sulle sue labbra secche e affamate che gli chiedono di farlo suo e che presto realizzerà questo suo desiderio, quando meno se lo aspetta. Questo rilascia in Alessio una scarica di eccitazione e adrenalina tale che afferra il proprio ragazzo per le gambe e, dopo avergli sussurrato di tenersi a lui, lo alza per portarlo sul letto e metterglisi poi sopra stando tra le sue gambe per baciargli il collo e accarezzargli i fianchi con passione.

*

Due giorni dopo, Gennaro chiede ad Alessio di portargli due pacchetti di sigarette a casa propria, dicendogli di non domande. Alessio obbedisce, ovviamente, chiedendosi tante cose tra cui se quel giorno possa essere _il_ giorno. Sa che c'è la possibilità che sia a casa da solo, visto che le sue sorelle sono andate ad Amsterdam per qualche giorno e quindi, quando suona a casa Raia, lo fa con l'ansia e l'attesa rigirandosi tra le dita i due pacchetti.

Gennaro gli apre la porta, sorridendo. Senza dargli il tempo di salutarlo, lo bacia, buttando le braccia oltre le sue spalle e Alessio in risposta con la mano libera se lo stringe più addosso, posando la mano su una natica.

Gennaro interrompe di poco il bacio e gli sussurra sulle labbra «Siamo soli», mentre scende a baciargli il mento e allungando le mani, accarezzandogli la schiena ampia.

Alessio lo spinge in avanti frattanto che si lascia baciare solo per entrare e chiudere alla cieca la porta con una gamba. Lo spinge contro una parete e, cercando attrito, infila una gamba tra le sue, mentre le sigarette cadono per terra come lui gli accarezza il collo lungo e sottile.

Al lieve rumore, Gennaro si riprende per qualche secondo e lo allontana di qualche centimetro, già ansante e agitato a causa del timore di non riuscire ad essere all'altezza delle sue fantasie. Si è studiato quei video a memoria, ma la teoria è diversa dalla pratica. Inoltre, ha il terrore di bruciarlo sul serio. «Aspetta» bofonchia «Non così, vieni in bagno».

Alessio fa un verso frustrato. Torna a mordere piano il collo del compagno, non intenzionato a lasciarlo, ma, al contrario, schiacciandolo sempre di più contro il muro.

«Alè, se continui così non avrai quello che vuoi davvero».

La risposta corrisponde ad un «Sei tu quello che voglio» detto con foga contro la sua clavicola sporgente.

Gennaro, allora, si sforza, di resistere alla tentazione di farsi prendere lì, all'entrata e «Devo raderti se vuoi che mi avvicino con una sigaretta».

A quell'affermazione, Alessio si ferma, si trasforma in una statua in cui solo la testa si muove per guardarlo negli occhi, incredulo e felice con una sensazione di ansia e anticipazione a livello dello stomaco. «Sta per succedere» mormora e continua a sorridere, con malizia e desiderio.

«Sì. Ora mi segui?».

Alessio annuisce e si allontana il minimo per recuperare le sigarette dal pavimento «Potevi dirmelo che lo facevo a casa».

«No, voglio farlo io, se ti fidi».

Alessio vacilla perché Gennaro non sa nemmeno radersi il collo. Tuttavia, l'eccitazione cancella ogni dubbio – in fondo, sa che starà attento. Anzi, la cosa non fa che eccitarlo ancora di più: l'idea che Gennaro stia facendo tutto quello solo per lui lo rende eccitato come non mai.

«Mi fido» esclama «Ma facciamo in fretta».

«No, con calma o faccio danno» lo rimprovera Gennaro e ride, nervoso seguito a ruota dal fidanzato, che gli prende la mano, guidandolo verso il bagno.

Una volta in bagno, Alessio lascia gli lascia la mano e gli porge i pacchetti di sigarette intatti. Inizia a sbottonarsi e abbassarsi i pantaloni beige con difficoltà, per via dell'erezione già piena alla sola idea del tutto.

Gennaro lo nota mentre prepara la crema depilatoria e il rasoio, sorridendo con una tenerezza che potrebbe sembrare fuori luogo, ma che – in fin dei conti – non lo è affatto perché quello sguardo è ammirazione misto ad amore. È lo sguardo che Gennaro riserva solo a lui e questo è la cosa più eccitante di tutto.

«Spogliati e vieni qui, sul bordo della vasca».

Alessio obbedisce ancora, trepidante e impaziente. Solo una volta seduto parla, per un'ultima richiesta «Spogliati anche tu, voglio vederti». Lo sussurra mentre con le mani gli accarezza i fianchi, con le dita che tremano e con quei occhi azzurri che non lo lasciano mai, che lo studiano.

«Quante pretese» commenta Gennaro «Sembri me. Sta ridendo e già si sta spogliando, in fretta, impaziente anche lui di mettere in atto tutto quello che ha progettato, di fargli vedere come ha sistemato la stanza. Quasi inciampa quando si libera del jeans e ride imbarazzato mentre si inginocchia. ritrovando lo sguardo Alessio, scurissimo e serissimo. Questo gli si avvicina, prendendogli il viso fra le mani e lo bacia con passione, con le loro lingue che si intrecciano e i sospiri. Si distaccano quel basta per permettergli di soffocare un «Grazie» sommesso.

«Prima di ringraziarti, vediamo se non ti eviro» ironizza Gennaro e serve per smorzare un po' quella strana e piacevole tensione che si è creata.

«Non oseresti. Come faresti poi?».

«Me ne troverei un altro».

«Non sarebbe alla mia altezza».

Gennaro non dice nulla in risposta, piuttosto gli accarezza l'erezione con una mano mentre con l'altra afferra schiuma da barba e agita il tubetto.

Versa essa sulla punta di due dita e dopo, aggiungendo il pollice, massaggia i testicoli, assicurandosi di ricoprire tutta la superficie. Schiudendo la bocca, invece, lecca la lunghezza di Alessio fino a inglobare la punta, succhiandola e facendolo gemere.

«Gè, ti prego» soffoca Alessio, strizzando le palpebre; le solleva a stento per guardare il modo in cui Gennaro lo osserva mentre prende il rasoio con la mano pulita e con l'altra cosparge di crema anche il pube. Quest'ultimo lo bacia velocemente; con una mano ancora tiene il membro di Alessio contro il suo stomaco e con l'altra usa il rasoio lentamente con attenzione e meticolosità, con aria concentrata, pizzicando il labbro inferiore. Gli tiene il pube fermo, la pelle contratta, perché Alessio non ci riesce a stare immobile, non con Gennaro che lo guarda e tocca in quella maniera, attento a non tagliarlo e fargli male.

Alessio ama quell'espressione, quell'aria così concentrata che spesso assume quando suona o si sforza di produrre un accordo che non gli riesce.

Gennaro porta a termine la propria opera, pienamente soddisfatto del risultato; getta il rasoio ancora sporco nel lavandino e si alza in piedi. Fa un cenno col capo al compagno, suggerendogli di seguirlo adesso, di nuovo, in camera da letto.

Alessio ha la pelle ancora umida quando, nudo, mette piede nella stanza del fidanzato ed è stupito per quello che trova. Scopre che Gennaro si è davvero impegnato, creando l'atmosfera con delle luci calde di alcune candele sparse un po' ovunque e la musica suffusa che sente.

«È – è stupendo» dice, a bassa voce.

Gennaro vorrebbe dirgli che non è vero, che non è niente, che _lui lo è,_ ma gli sembra eccessivamente romantico e... Un passo per volta.

Lo raggiunge a piccoli passi, sorridendo, con l'ansia che ancora lo divora. Alessio percepisce la sua tensione e vuole solo che si tranquillizzi, che non senta il peso di voler fare tutto giusto perché sa come può essere perfezionista Gennaro, specie quando deve fare qualcosa per lui quindi lo bacia, con dolcezza. «Sei perfetto, per me» soffia sulle sue labbra «A prescindere da questo. Io voglio che ti diverti anche tu, che l'idea ti ecciti».

«Mi piace» soffoca Gennaro «Da morire». A stento si è accorto che il compagno ha cominciato a sfiorarlo, ad addentrarsi in zone del proprio corpo altamente sensibili. Lo coglie di sorpresa, dunque, quel gemito che gli si spezza in gola quando Alessio con il pollice massaggia la sua entrata con una lieve pressione, trovandola umida.

«Ti sei toccato?» gli viene chiesto e lo sente bene – benissimo – il suo fiato che si infrange sulla propria guancia. Annuisce e probabilmente sta pure arrossendo. «Mentre ti aspettavo e ho deciso che voglio che mi vieni dentro» confessa, senza alcuna incertezza «Voglio starti sopra e farti venire così. Ho visto i video e quei pezzi».

Alessio non lo lascia proseguire – non sa nemmeno se ci sono ulteriori frasi; riprende a baciarlo, senza dolcezza stavolta, solo con desiderio, con i palmi ruvidi che vagano sul suo corpo, spingendolo fino al letto. «Ti sei preparato bene?» biascica, guardandolo negli occhi mentre lo fa sdraiare sul letto a una piazza a mezza. Gennaro annuisce, sorridendo.

L'altro lo imita, impertinente; avvicina una mano al suo viso e indice e medio, che prontamente vengono messe in bocca e bagnate, dalla bocca esperta e perfetta di Gennaro, che lo guarda compiaciuto e decisamente più rilassato.

È familiare il gemito che emette Gennaro quando Alessio lo penetra con le dita, una alla volta, approfittando di una lubrificazione già avvenuta.

«Sei decisamente pronto» dice Alessio, con voce rauca. Estrae le dita e lo bacia ancora prima di allontanarsi e sdraiarsi accanto a lui per permettergli di prendere le sigarette e il posacenere.

«Se ti brucio, sappi che è colpa tua, del fatto che sei incosciente» annuncia Gennaro, accendendo la Malboro che tiene tra le dita poco affusolate.

Alessio abbozza una risata e si gode un minuscolo bacio con Gennaro prima di vederlo sistemarsi tra le proprie gambe – ed è automatico allungare le mani e sfiorargli le cosce con i polpastrelli.

Ha immaginato tanto quel momento, così ha credito di essere pronto al suo compimento. Però non è lo sul serio perché nel momento in cui Gennaro afferra il proprio membro con un movimento lento, ma deciso e aspira dalla sigaretta per soffiare il fumo sulla sua eccitazione prima di prenderla in bocca in quel momento, crede di essere morto.

Crede di esserlo anche dopo che Gennaro questa cosa la fa svariate volte, portandolo sul punto di venire prima del previsto come un ragazzino alle prime armi.

Così lo implora di rallentare, di fermarsi un attimo: è tutto _troppo_ e si sente già assuefatto. Subito, Gennaro solleva la testa e si acciglia «Non è abbastanza?».

«No» Alessio si affretta a scuotere il capo «È solo che – _wow_!».

« _Wow_ » ripete Gennaro, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere una risata scaturita da quel commento. Aspira l'ennesima boccata di tabacco dalla sigaretta e soffia il fumo un po' verso l'alto e poi di nuovo in basso. «Ho appena cominciato» sibila e si sporge nuovamente per essere all'altezza dell'erezione piena del compagno «E voglio che resisti per me, puoi farlo?».

Alessio annuisce e cerca di resistere sul serio mentre Gennaro consuma spegne la prima sigaretta e ne accende un'altra.

Si sente consumare come una di esse dal fuoco di quella loro passione. Si sente bruciare dal tocco di Gennaro, dal suo respiro, da tutto quello.

Geme il suo nome innumerevoli volte, diviene quasi una cantilena per quanto veloce inizia a pronunciarlo e come si mangia ogni lettera. È al limite – e sì, è tutto incredibilmente meglio rispetto ai propri sogni.

Gennaro percepisce pure quello. Ha perso il conto delle sigarette che ha fumato, sicuramente almeno metà pacchetto in pochissimo tempo. Ne accende l'ennesima prima di posizionarsi sulle gambe di Alessio, che ora è appoggiato contro a tastiera del letto, all'altezza delle cosce.

Si baciano in maniera avida, poi Gennaro inizia a muovere il bacino, a sollevarlo e oscillare su Alessio, il quale lo tiene per i fianchi e se lo sistema meglio addosso, in modo che la sua apertura corrisponda al proprio membro turgido. Ha gli occhi fissi nei suoi quando con uno scatto lo tira giù e lo penetra. Tuttavia, rimane fermo e lascia che sia l'altro a dettare il ritmo.

Gennaro trattiene un grugnito, complice il fumo che ancora gli riempie la bocca. La mano libera, comunque, si aggrappa alla spalla di Alessio e con le unghie gli graffia la pelle.

Alessio lo osserva: analizza come il suo viso viene sfigurato dal piacere e lo fa quasi fosse una visione. Ed è ancor più meravigliato dal fatto che Gennaro di fumare non smette neppure in quel momento, anzi: aspira altro tabacco e glielo soffia addosso, impregnando entrambi dello stesso odore.

Continua a fissarlo e adesso lo tocca, lo guida e si perde insieme a lui.

Non si perde nemmeno un piccolo dettaglio, nemmeno la cenere che cade sulle lenzuola e che scaccia distrattamente con una mano. Fa tesoro di tutto quello che vede e si sforza per non venire subito, per rendere quella situazione più lunga possibile.

Quell'ultima sigaretta si consuma più in fretta e il mozzicone viene premuto nel posacenere da Gennaro, con due dita.

È in quel momento che Alessio ne approfitta e ribalta la posizione, spingendolo piano sul letto e sovrastandolo con il corpo massiccio, mettendosi in mezzo alle sue gambe. Gennaro racchiude i suoi fianchi con le gambe e di nuovo si aggrappa – stavolta con entrambe le mani – alle sue spalle. Le spinte si fanno sempre più forti mentre il ritmo di queste e delle carezze sul membro duro di Gennaro si fanno più veloci, con una foga immensa per via della troppa eccitazione e dalla mancanza di controllo.

Gennaro mugola, implora per averne di più fino a quando il movimento si fa più incalzante e infine viene, sullo stomaco di Alessio che lo segue qualche istante dopo, mordendogli la porzione di pelle nell'incavo del collo e stringendosi a lui mentre continua a muoversi al suo interno, facendo gemere ancora entrambi, che ormai sono stretti in un abbraccio.

Ad interrompere il silenzio ci pensa Alessio, stringendoselo ancora più contro. «Non mi hai bruciato» sussurra.

Gennaro soffoca una risata, incapace di parlare ma solo di ridere mentre a tentoni cerca di recuperare sigarette e accendino. Non riuscendoci, Alessio scioglie l'abbraccio e lo osserva, mentre esce da lui.

Gennaro, subito dopo, gli si mette di nuovo a cavalcioni mentre accende la sigaretta che aspira brevemente per il respiro ancora frettoloso. Ogni traccia di risata è scomparsa nel nulla.

«Dobbiamo rifarlo» dice solo quello, soffiandogli nuovamente il fumo in bocca e aggiungere «E ora cancella tutti i porno di quel ragazzo, hai me».

Alessio ride, stupito mentre gli accarezza lo stomaco e lo guarda quando risponde «Non regge il paragone».

«Bene».

E così che Gennaro prende coraggio e gli dice la sua fantasia super-segreta, quella che non è riuscito a confessare perché ormai ogni vergogna tra loro è sparita. Ma prima si gode il modo in cui Alessio lo guarda venerante, non perdendo mai di vista le sue labbra e il fumo che le avvolge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genn e la sua fantasia

Hanno appena finito di realizzare la fantasia di Alessio quando Gennaro pensa che sia stato fantastico e di quanto vorrebbe realizzarne una sua. Quindi impiega qualche minuto per prendere coraggio e chiedere al suo ragazzo di realizzare la più nascosta delle sue fantasie. In fondo non è nulla di strano, è curiosità e al tempo stesso un modo di far capire all'altro cosa prova quando si amano. È un cambio di prospettiva che lo rende eccitato alla sola idea di far provare il piacere dilaniante che Alessio gli fa provare.

Così appena spegne quel poco che rimane della sigaretta appena consumata bacia piano Alessio per poi discostarsi e parlare, o meglio sussurrare, mentre con una mano ricerca contatto fisico accarezzandogli il collo.

"Sai cosa vorrei io invece?"

Alessio lo guarda curioso, con gli occhi leggermente chiusi per via dell'orgasmo ancora recente che li ha scossi

"Me?" dice scherzando, facendolo sorridere perché è così ridicolo che non può restare serio.

''Si, esatto. Vorrei tanto scambiarci i posti''

''Sei scomodo cosi?''

E Gennaro ride, perché lo imbarazza chiederlo in maniera più esplicita ma il suo ragazzo si conferma il solito coglione. Anche se rimane dolce il modo in cui si preoccupa di lui. È una delle cose che ama da impazzire di Alessio, : loro si preoccupano l'uno dell'altro, del loro benessere fisico e mentale.

''No, intendo a letto. Voglio che ci scambiamo di ruolo, voglio fare... l'attivo, ecco. Essere colui che insomma contribuisce in maniera più diretta '' La risposta che ottiene non è tra le più desiderabili, Alessio infatti scoppia subito a ridere e si calma solo quando vede che Gennaro, contrariamente, è serio e ha anche smesso di fargli i grattini.

''Sei serio? Gè, hai detto e cito testuale che farlo con me è bello anche perché io faccio tutto il lavoro mentre tu godi e basta, cosa è cambiato? Non sono più abbastanza?''

''Certo che sono serio! Mi piacerebbe farti capire come mi sento, quello che mi fai provare quando lo facciamo ma sinceramente ora vorrei solo strozzarti" e lo dice mettendo un piccolo broncio che viene subito ammorbidito con un dolce bacio.

''Gè, abbiamo provato con il breath play e non è piaciuto a nessuno dei due, pensavo ti fosse passata" e sorride, cercando di farlo ridere al ricordo di quell'esperimento fallito fatto a inizio relazione e che li aveva fatti ridere.

''Sei un cretino.''

Alessio scrolla le spalle ''mai negato e possiamo farlo, se te la senti davvero''

''Guarda che ho capito dove vuoi andare a parare, ho la forza che serve''

Alessio prova a non ridere mentre dice che lo sa e che non dubita di lui ma fallisce quando Gennaro gli schiaffeggia piano il braccio. Perché va bene, è consapevole che la forza muscolare non è il suo forte e spesso chiede aiuto ad Alessio per spostare le cose o quando devono scaricare il materiale per i live. Ma è anche vero che a volte lo fa per pigrizia o per il semplice fatto che gli piace che Alessio si possa prendere cura di lui. E ama da morire questa loro complicità anche in quel contesto, è tutto. Ma questo non vuol dire che non metterà su un broncio per farsi coccolare un po'.

''Sei anche stronzo e non mi meriti''

Il suo ragazzo allora cerca di recuperare ''che sono stronzo l'hai sempre saputo'' e glielo dice mentre gli bacia piano il collo lungo, sapendo benissimo essere il suo punto debole, e infine sussurra piano all'orecchio che se avesse voluto avrebbero potuto farlo anche subito. Frase che dà il via a una serie di brividi lungo la sua colonna vertebrale e che veloci e inarrestabili raggiungono ogni terminazione nervosa.

"Davvero? Ma a te piacerebbe?" e lo dice girando lievemente il viso per guardarlo negli occhi scuri e svegli. "Non devi farlo solo per compiacermi, a te l'idea è mai passata di mente?"

Alessio annuisce, pianissimo e quando parla gli accarezza il viso.

"Non volevo chiedertelo solo perché avevi detto quella cosa ma sì, spesso mi chiedo cosa provi e possiamo approfittare della casa libera, se vuoi"

Finita la frase ricomincia a baciarlo piano, mentre Gennaro si aggrappa con una mano al suo collo mentre l'altra gli esplora la schiena ampia, con le unghie che graffiano superficialmente la pelle chiara senza però lasciarvi il segno.

"Sì, Alè, ti prego"

Alessio lo morde piano mentre le sue mani forti lo stringono sempre di più a lui e quella forza spera di avercela anche lui, di riuscire a trasmettergli con questa la passione e l'impeto con cui lo vuole. Per cui inizia prendendo le labbra tra le sue, lo bacia con tutto il trasporto possibile prima di allontanarsi per respirare e guardarlo, ansante come lui, prima di mettere in atto la sua fantasia.

"Sei sicuro? Farà male all'inizio, ma starò attento"

Alessio annuisce, con una sicurezza che non si aspettava, stupendolo come sempre anche se poco prima di parlare lo vede arrossire lievemente.

"Fai piano però Gè. Ho già provato con le dita e sono davvero stretto"

Gennaro sorride, con un sorriso largo che contiene curiosità e eccitazione nell'immaginarsi il proprio ragazzo in tale situazione. Mentre lo aiuta a sdraiarsi sulla schiena e Alessio lo guarda, Gennaro gli chiede di raccontare come è andata, cosa ha provato.

Mentre Alessio parla si allunga per recuperare il lubrificante lasciato dall'altra parte del letto e Gennaro percepisce una strana sensazione di potenza e sollievo a vedere come il suo ragazzo mostri l'eccitazione fisica per tutto questo.

"Ho iniziato dopo che ci siamo messi insieme, ho fatto pratica su di me per farti meno male possibile e poi ogni tanto lo faccio la sera quando sono solo"

Dice l'ultima frase balbettando quasi, come se fosse il suo più grande segreto e Gennaro si stupisce di come ogni giorno riesca a trovare il suo ragazzo sempre più eccitante. Ogni giorno con lui è una scoperta continua che non lo annoia mai.

"Spero che pensassi a me e non a quel cretino del video"

Alessio ride, evidentemente teso rispetto a qualche secondo prima.

"Ovviamente. Puoi guardarmi mentre lo fai? Voglio il tuo sguardo addosso."

"Non ho intenzione di staccarti gli occhi di dosso, nemmeno per due secondi"

E con le dita generosamente bagnate stuzzica Alessio che cerca di non far vedere il fastidio che prova ma Gennaro se ne accorge e allora pensa di distrarlo posizionandosi in modo tale da potere accarezzare con la mano libera l'eccitazione ormai piena del ragazzo.

"Va meglio?"

Alessio sospira forte dopo aver ansimato un sì debole che si unisce ai gemiti di quel piacere diluito con il dolore. Quindi Gennaro ci mette ancora più lentezza e più cura fino a quando è Alessio stesso a non chiedere di più e lui aggiunge un dito e poi un altro, perso nelle sensazioni che prova e nell'immensa bellezza di vedere Alessio così vulnerabile. Sente un senso di potere che di solito difficilmente prova, che gli dà alla testa portandolo a baciare il suo ragazzo con trasporto e chiedergli disperato se sia pronto, se se la senta.

"Sì" è la risposta che viene ripetuta come una cantilena e che si ferma solo quando Gennaro tira fuori le dita.

"Girati, cosi posso entrare piano"

Alessio lo bacia, affamato, tirandogli un poco i capelli alla base della nuca per poi ripetergli di fare attenzione prima di inginocchiarsi su letto e abbassare il tronco in avanti così da potersi aggrappare alle lenzuola ormai stropicciate.

Mentre Gennaro con una mano bagnata di lubrificante si accarezza il membro più che turgido, con l'altra accarezza la base della schiena perfetta e ampia di Alessio. Non avendo fretta si abbassa a baciargli tutta la schiena seguendo la lunghezza della colonna vertebrale, che fa tremare il ragazzo sotto di lui e che fa sorridere soddisfatto Gennaro.

"Ok, ci siamo" e così dicendo si riposiziona dietro ad Alessio e con il suo membro lo stuzzica passandolo tra le due guance del sedere senza però penetrarlo riducendo Alessio un essere fatto di impazienza e ansia, che sussurra il suo nome come una preghiera disperata che dopo poco viene soddisfatta. Alessio in risposta, sorpreso dal dolore, strozza contro un cuscino un'imprecazione che allarma Gennaro e lo fa procedere con maggiore lentezza. Con la mano che non usa per aiutarsi a penetrarlo si allunga fino ad arrivare all'erezione di Alessio per concedergli del piacere e compensare il dolore iniziale e nel mentre continua a ripetergli che presto starà bene, che si sentirà meglio se si rilassa e Alessio annuisce solo, con la bocca che morde un cuscino e cerca di non opporre resistenza, di sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco.

Gennaro in ansia e al tempo stesso eccitatissimo procede dentro di lui, cerca di farlo abituare alla sua presenza mentre continua ad accarezzarlo per quello che gli sembra un'eternità prima che Alessio riesca finalmente a sussurrargli che sente qualcosa di decisamente bello. Ed è in quel momento che Gennaro aumenta il ritmo, poco alla volta e quando è sicuro che Alessio sta bene, finalmente, si ferma lasciandolo vuoto.

"Girati voglio guardarti"

Alessio si gira e lo guarda, con l'espressione distrutta ma sorridente mentre si sdraia sulla schiena e alza di poco il bacino intanto che Genn recupera il cuscino che Alessio ha morso fino a qualche minuto prima e lo sistema bene in modo che le sue anche siano alla giusta altezza.

E vederlo sdraiato in quella maniera sapendo che ha voglia solo di lui lo manda in estasi. Così lo bacia più volte mentre lo accarezza, perché sa che durerà poco e vuole che Alessio venga prima di lui.

Il "sei incantevole" ansimato da Gennaro è seguito da un bacio lungo interrotto dal gemito di Alessio causato dal suo pollice che sfiora e accarezza il glande arrossato

"È come ti aspettavi?" chiede Gennaro allungando le dita fino ad entrare nella sua fessura per poi uscirne e sostituirsi a loro quando Alessio parla, con la voce a dir poco distrutta.

"Di più, ma dammene ancora, fammi venire"

"Di già?" e lo dice affondando con un'unica spinta in lui, facendolo gemere avendo beccato la prostata in un colpo fortunato. Alessio gli circonda la figura con le gambe e affonda i talloni nel suo sedere mentre le mani che vagano sul suo piccolo petto, graffiandolo per farlo avvicinare a lui, petto contro petto, per baci selvaggi e poco aggraziati.

Gennaro rallenta solo quando si sente sull'orlo dell'orgasmo e si concentra maggiormente su Alessio, sussurrandogli di venirgli sullo stomaco, di sporcarlo e liberarsi. Alessio in risposta lo guarda con uno sguardo nuovo, che oserebbe definire implorante, e che viene accompagnato da un sospirato "muoviti ancora, voglio venire così" a cui Genn obbedisce ipnotizzato come sotto un incantesimo. Ed è assurdo come nemmeno nelle sue migliori fantasie non sia mai arrivato a pensare a qualcosa di così totalizzante e meraviglioso.

Perché Alessio è magico, lo è sempre stato ma in questo lo è di più.

Quindi Genn si passa la lingua sulle labbra ormai secche, come la gola, e gli ruba un ultimo bacio prima di appoggiarsi con una mano sul fianco di Alessio mentre l'altra lo accarezza con più forza e ricomincia ad annegare in lui, in quel caldo mare fatto di carne, ossa e sospiri che li allontana dalla lucidità, dalla spiaggia, per portarli al largo mossi dalle onde sempre più forti, come i suoi affondi e i conseguenti gemiti di entrambi.

E il verso di Alessio quando viene è così disperato e bello che potrebbe essere paragonato a quello di una sirena, che lo chiama a sé chiedendogli di venirgli dentro, di liberarsi. Gennaro non oppone resistenza, stregato e sovrastimolato dalla visione di Alessio stremato dall'orgasmo e dal calore sullo stomaco dovuto sempre a lui, viene chiudendo gli occhi e trattenendo il respiro per qualche istante in cui si aggrappa saldamente alle spalle del suo ragazzo e urla, con quello che gli rimane nei polmoni. E infine si accascia sul corpo di Alessio, non preoccupandosi nemmeno di togliersi da dentro di lui, baciandogli il petto prima di alzare la testa e sorridergli, compiaciuto e felice.

"È stato assurdo."

Alessio annuisce sconvolto, e lo stringe al sicuro tra le sue braccia e infine gli bacia la fronte.

"Dobbiamo rifarlo, ora capisco perché non ti basta mai" e ridono entrambi perché nessuno dei due se lo aspettava così. E Gennaro è sollevato che sia riuscito a fargli capire quello che gli fa provare e pensa che sia stupendo. Ma a quella battuta gli pizzica piano il fianco, sempre ridendo anche se la fame inizia a farsi sentire.

"Ti va se ordiniamo una pizza?"

"Mi va sempre la pizza, che domande" ma nessuno dei due si sposta, troppo presi dal sentire il calore dell'altro e dalla stanchezza che il post orgasmo dona. In ogni caso le pizzerie sarebbe state aperte anche dopo aver dormito, quindi Gennaro si sistema meglio sul petto di Alessio e si addormenta al ritmo del suo cuore.

Quando si sveglia è perché qualcosa gli solletica il collo, qualcosa che acquistando lucidità riconosce come le dita di alessio che gli accarezzano piano il collo accompagnate dalla sua voce che lo chiama.

'' Gè, svegliati, ho fame''

Gennaro in risposta si posiziona meglio su Alessio eludendo la richiesta perché vuole continuare a dormire, ma Alessio insiste e non può ignorarlo, non quando le sue mani non accarezzano più il suo collo ma sono scese sulla schiena per posarsi poi sul suo sedere nudo.

'' La tua prossima fantasia è farlo con me che mi fingo addormentato?'' e ride mentre lo dice, immaginando se stesso come Biancaneve che viene importunata dal principe. Alessio gli stringe il sedere mentre ride anche lui, facendogli da eco, anche se la sua risata è diversa, più infantile, per poi rispondergli non smettendo di accarezzarlo piano

''No, non sono così pervertito. Ma ho fame e devi mangiare, hai lavorato così tanto prima, mi hai stupito in positivo''

''Mai sottovalutarmi Alè, mai'' e gli morde il collo piano dicendoglielo per poi sposarsi lievemente in modo da guardarlo. ''Sono stato meraviglioso e merito una bella ricompensa, non una pizza''

''Hai decisamente ragione, ma iniziamo con quella e poi approfittiamo del fatto che abbiamo casa libera ancora per qualche ora?''

'' Si''

Alessio lo fa spostare dolcemente per sedersi e recuperare il cellulare posato sul comodino e mentre cerca il nome della pizzeria di fiducia sente Gennaro scendere dal letto per sedersi sulle sue gambe Sedersi a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce e che gli sorride in maniera maliziosa, anche se il sonno e i capelli disordinati ammorbidiscono il tutto.

''Chiama pure, io mi sa che inizio a prendermi la mia ricompensa. Tanto sai come l voglio la pizza''

Alessio sospira, con la gola secca e si prepara a una telefonata davvero veloce.

 

[Note:

 

Grazie per aver letto e ricordo che i feedback sono sempre graditi<3 ]


End file.
